Look Alike
by Darkeiko
Summary: Ever wonder why Cloud has a cloak and a gauntlet similar to Vincent Valentine's? Drabble


**Author Note:** Ahhhh!! -dodges fruit, vegetables, and sharp objects- Don't hurt meeee! I'm fragile! Anywho, hello my lovely fanfiction-craving darlings and welcome! This is a drabble I made. Yes, I was bored. Yes, I was tired. No, I have inspiration and I am working on the chapters for Autumn Leaves. My muse for today is... Wah, where are my muses?!

Vincent: It seems they all left.

Me: You're still here Vincent! -glomp-

Vincent: Bones...crushing...can't...breathe...

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything associated with the Kingdom Hearts series, Final Fantasy series, or the Dragoball series. I also don't own Hot Topic or the nice lil' copywrited symbol that I can't put up for the life of me. The name Darkeiko is my own and Blackthorn is my friend's. So thus, with that out of the way, on with the show!

------------------------------

The air-conditioning in the mall was turned on full blast as the heat signalled the beginning of summer. Making their way out of the scorching sun, two young women and men enter into the monstrous building. Blackthorn and Darkeiko, glad for the coolness of the mall, walk along with their respective boyfriends, Trunks Briefs and Vincent Valentine, until they spot their favorite store; their resident Hot Topic. The men, in tow, walk into the store, and look around in awe. Dark clothing hangs from every corner of the store, shirts with band labels jut from the walls, held up by glass, and anime/gaming merchandise was spotted here and there.

"What is this heavenly place?" says Trunks, staring at a shirt with the words 'Dragonball Z' stitched on the front as well as a group shot of all the fighters, including himself. Upon this question, both girls stop short, and slowly turn around to face Trunks with disbelieving looks etched on their faces.

"Don't tell me you've never been to Hot Topic before." asks Blackthorn fingering a dark corset top, the color of her hair, in interest. Both men glance at the floor in embarassment making the women gasp.

"What have you guys been doing? Living in a coffin? All right all right, sorry Vincent. But seriously, there is no flipping way you guys, especially Vincent who practically lives and breathes black, have never been to a Hot Topic." says Darkeiko, pulling her violet hair into a messy ponytail. As Blackthorn and Darkeiko give eachother matching mischevious grins, each of the men back away slightly in fear.

"Blackie..."

"Darkie..."

Before either boyfriend can protest, they each found themselves being dragged across the store, being shown everything the women can possibly show them.

"This is the gothic fairy merchandise. The artwork for these is very good." Trunks nods and follows Blackthorn over to another part of the store.

"Here's the chain pants that come in black, and if they do come in another color I haven't noticed." Vincent stumbles after Eiko who is dragging him by the collar, passing by Blackthorn who points out the band shirts,

"These are all shirts with rock band labels. Rap mentioned in this store is punishable by law." Trunks looks at all the band names while, out of the corner of his eye, looks at Vincent in relief that he's not suffering like he is.

"BLACKIE!! LOOK AT **THIS**!" Suddenly, Trunks tastes concrete as he is dragged by his feet toward the commotion. Rubbing the spot where the floor met his face, he looks over Blackthorn's shoulder towards a pin grasped in Darkeiko's hand. On this particular pin is a full-body picture of Cloud Strife from Kingdom Hearts.

"I can't believe I've never noticed this before. This is BLASPHEMY!" wails Darkeiko shoving the object of mention in the air for all to see. "This is freaking copywright infringement!"

"Darkie...it's only Cloud." says Blackthorn, blatantly ignoring the obvious stares thrown their way.

"Yes, it's **CLOUD**, but look at what he's **WEARING**!" Darkeiko points to Cloud's cloak and gauntlet, then places the pin next to Vincent while gesturing from the gunslinger to the swordsman several times so that they can realize the comparison.

"Cloud stole Vincent's look! Don't you see it?! That's why they never put him in the game! Cloud killed him and stole his stuff!" Blackthorn sighs deeply, walking up to her deranged friend, and turning her to look at Vincent.

"If Cloud killed Vincent, why would he still be here?"

"That's true, I guess. But what about the gauntlet?" Darkeiko holds Vincent's gauntlet up.

"Eiko..." whispers Vincent.

"Or the cape?" Darkeiko goes behind Vincent, grabs the cloak, and shows it for all to see.

"Eiko..." says Vincent, raising his voice a bit louder.

"What is your explanation for that? Huh huh huh?"

"Eiko!"

"What Vincent?! Can't you see that I'm RANTING here?!"

"The director of Kingdom Hearts wanted Cloud to have certain clothes that added to the brooding quality in his character. Cloud, who didn't happen to have anything of the sort, came to me."

"And you let him HAVE your STUFF?!"

"...Yes."

"That still doesn't explain why he has the same stuff in Kingdom Hearts 2. Couldn't he have bought his own 'brooding' stuff?" Vincent shrugged.

"Director liked it."

"..."

"Darkie, are you all-."

"Don't." says Trunks, "Just let her take it all in, and while she does, you can show me around some more!" He exclaims as he grabs Blackthorn and continues his tour around the store.

"Eiko...?" says Vincent, looking concerned at her shadowed face.

"I feel like an idiot."

"It's all ri-" Vincent makes to pat her back, when her head snaps up, an odd smile plastered on her face.

"I'm still not going to buy it. By the way," she gives Vincent puppy-dog eyes, "can I try on your cape?"

"It's a cloak."

"What about trying it o-."

"No."

"...I hate you."

---------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **Weee! Boredom thy name is pointless drabble! If ya liked it review, if you don't like it flame. If you want to give me sporkings, tell me where. It's 4:30 AM here and I am knocked out. See ya and Good NIGHT! -collapses-


End file.
